


Per niente facile

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Nick non vuole innamorarsi e legarsi, Sascha innalza muri. E questi sono solo alcuni dei mille difetti di questi due complicatissimi esemplari intorno a cui ruotano anche migliori amici che alimenteranno esponenzialmente la loro intricata situazione. Perchè Nick usa Thanasi per non avvicinarsi troppo a Sascha il quale si vendica usando Domi, poi però Jack vuole aiutare Nick e Sascha ed alla fine Grigor stimolerà la fantasia di Nick!





	1. Se Nick è complicato...

**Author's Note:**

> la fic fa parte della serie della Next Generation, i protagonisti sono Nick Kyrgios e Sascha Zverev in particolare con la gentile collaborazione di Thanasi Kokkinakis, Dominic Thiem, Grigor Dimitrov e Jack Sock, qualcuno di più, qualcuno di meno. La fic è di 5 capitoli + epilogo, è ambientata una parte durante la Laver Cup. La fic segue ‘Testa e talento’ e ‘Sei adorabile’. Ho un paio di altre idee su questi giovani che mi hanno tirato fuori un po’ di ispirazione che spero sfrutterò.   
> Sono molto convinta che sia Nick che Sascha abbiano uno splendido rapporto fra di loro, ma è evidente che ne hanno uno altrettanto bello anche con Thanasi e Domi... e poi nell’Australian Open di quest’anno si è intromesso pure Grigor, così ho deciso di manovrare a modo mio le loro vicende.   
> Spero che la fic vi piaccia e la seguirete. Metterò un capitolo a settimana perché è già completa.  
> Nella mia pagina sullo slash nel tennis (https://www.facebook.com/tennislash/)ci sono alcuni album utili: Kyerev - https://www.facebook.com/pg/tennislash/photos/?tab=album&album_id=848517998587549, Kynasi - https://www.facebook.com/pg/tennislash/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1254834604622551, Thierev - https://www.facebook.com/pg/tennislash/photos/?tab=album&album_id=835037816602234 e Kyritrov - https://www.facebook.com/pg/tennislash/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1333446563428021.  
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

PER NIENTE FACILE

  
1\. SE NICK È COMPLICATO...

[ ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/53cfcd2783762eacd5cb116920ae1ec2/tumblr_ox417mX41e1rmdmxco3_1280.png) [ ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/df9f39c0e285db20574d5c0768877533/tumblr_ox417mX41e1rmdmxco1_1280.png) [ ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/e308e861c77b1ef8ee28cfa2f0b3dfdd/tumblr_ox417mX41e1rmdmxco2_1280.png) [](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/22687916_1254835341289144_1910916455570926659_n.png?oh=f622a8c826f6f8ee1a9e33dfb519861f&oe=5ADB1CF3)

  
Facile non era nel DNA di Nick, tanto meno in quello di un tedesco, in realtà.   
Nick guardò male Sascha e Domi mentre si abbracciavano in quel loro tipico modo personale da chi era davvero molto amico, i loro gesti con cui si battevano le mani erano nauseanti.   
Poi scosse la testa amaro e decise di mandarlo a quel paese, si prese Thanasi come se fosse una giacca da indossare e se lo trascinò via dal campo, lungo i corridoi del palazzetto adibito a base per il primo torneo di Laver Cup, non entrò nei loro spogliatoi perché c’era un gran via vai di compagni di squadra che facevano baccano, divertendosi troppo per i suoi gusti.   
Cosa che fino a poco fa faceva anche lui.  
Si infilò invece in un magazzino pieno di attrezzature e mentre Thanasi si lamentava per il brusco trascinamento, si ritrovò spinto contro la porta chiusa a chiave, girato con la faccia contro la dura superficie, i pantaloni della tuta abbassati insieme agli slip solo il necessario e poi, poco dopo, appena appena lubrificato per miracolo, il suo duro pene dentro.   
Duro non molto, in realtà, ma sufficiente per entrare.   
Thanasi inarcò le sopracciglia girandosi verso di lui che lo penetrava quasi a crudo.   
\- Se non sei eccitato perché diavolo vuoi trombare? - Chiese senza capire, mentre spingeva con le mani contro la porta e si inarcava contro di lui per facilitargli il compito di entrare ed uscire da lui.   
Nick lo strinse per i fianchi e si mise a spingere con ancor più furia e Thanasi capì.   
Lo faceva con lui solo per due motivi: o era arrapato e non aveva nessuno per le mani, o era infuriato con qualcuno ed entrambe le cose capitavano spesso.  
Di recente non poi così tanto, da quando aveva intrapreso una sorta di relazione con Sascha, più sessuale che altro.   
A quanto pareva, almeno.  
L’australiano, collega ed amico di Nick, capì che quel modo di farlo con lui proprio quando nella squadra avversaria c’erano Sascha e Domi che flirtavano come sempre, parlava molto di quel che provava Nick.   
Questi non rispose e continuò a prenderlo da dietro fino a che non riuscì ad eccitarsi a sufficienza e a svuotarsi dentro di lui. A sfogo completato uscì illudendosi di sentirsi meglio, la sensazione durò pochi istanti, il tempo di ricomporsi e guardare in viso un Thanasi saccente e malizioso che sembrava sapere già tutto. Come sempre.   
I due si guardarono comunicativi e mentre uno attendeva, l’altro grugnì brutalmente scuotendo la testa, diede poi un calcio ad un cestino di palline gialle da tennis che fece un breve tonfo metallico, poi lo spostò brutalmente uscendo per primo.   
Thanasi sospirò ridacchiando, ma corse e lo raggiunse spintonandolo con la spalla.   
\- Lo sai che non serve a niente, vero? - Disse saccente. Nick scosse il capo con il broncio duro.   
\- No, non so un cazzo. Tu invece sai tutto, no? - Thanasi era il suo parafulmine e ne era consapevole, ma non gli importava. Non gli faceva male sul serio. Per Nick era sempre peggio per cui non si lamentava.   
\- C’è solo una cosa da fare. Parlarci. -   
Non serviva usare il soggetto, i due si capivano e Nick si rivoltò malamente entrando nello spogliatoio dei rossi mentre gli altri si cambiavano scherzando e divertendosi come se fossero al Luna Park.   
\- Per dirgli cosa? Non siamo niente, può fare quel cazzo che vuole! -   
\- Chi? - Chiese Jack intromettendosi al volo curioso come una scimmia di quel personaggio estremamente interessante che aveva ormai nella lista delle sue amicizie speciali.   
Thanasi guardò il compagno che si rivestiva e Nick sbuffò non avendo la minima voglia di parlarne, così lo fece il suo ‘segretario personale’.   
\- Sascha... - Jack inarcò le sopracciglia senza sapere i retroscena a riguardo e Thanasi lo illuminò. - Beh, fra alti e bassi hanno una relazione di letto... - Lo disse con sorprendente tatto, Jack rimase sorpreso dell’informazione, non l’aveva minimamente capito e guardò subito Nick che se ne andava a passare la pausa fra la prima parte e la seconda della giornata per conto proprio.   
I due amici rimasero a parlare insieme e mentre Thanasi spifferava sotto voce ogni dettaglio della complicata sex story, Jack ascoltava interessato e curioso facendosi un’idea precisa.   
\- E tu questa la chiami relazione di letto? - Thanasi alzò le spalle.   
\- È così che la chiama lui. Io la chiamo un bel casino! - Jack ridendo concordò.   
\- Dobbiamo aiutarlo! - Thanasi scoppiò a ridere di gusto.   
\- Auguri per quello! - E intendendo chiaramente che nessuno era in grado di aiutare Nick, uscì a sua volta dagli spogliatoi inseguito da Jack che interessato gli chiese perché glielo dicesse, Thanasi senza far caso a chi aveva nei paraggi, spiegò schietto e senza peli sulla lingua:   
\- Sai cosa fa ogni volta che ha problemi con qualcuno? Mi scopa! - Jack si fermò per non cadere e lo guardò sconvolto, Thanasi si fermò a sua volta e si voltò verso di lui guardandolo come se non ci fossero grossi problemi: - Sono serio! Lui litiga con Sascha o è geloso di lui, o ha problemi perché è innamorato ma non vuole scoprirsi nemmeno morto e vede che Sascha è preso da Domi? Mi prende, mi sbatte contro un muro e mi scopa. E come pensi lo fa sentire questo? - Jack non aveva dubbi e si riprese subito raggiungendolo.   
\- Peggio? - Thanasi alzò le spalle.   
\- Ovvio, ma pensi che smetta? No! Non serve a niente scopare con altri per dimostrare a sé stesso che non gli importa niente, capisci? E sai perché lo fa con me? Perché io sono come un fratello per lui, non prova niente, non si innamorerà mai, non corre quel rischio. Per questo lo fa solo con me, capisci? -   
\- E a te sta bene? - Chiese shoccato Jack che per lui era un mondo totalmente opposto al suo. Thanasi alzò le spalle di nuovo menefreghista.   
\- Ognuno è responsabile per sé stesso e se lui non lo è, peggio per lui. A me non importa, io gli sono amico e mi dispiace che si flagelli per rifiutare i legami ed i sentimenti, ma è ridicolo perché è comunque preso da Sascha, forse innamorato, eppure odia esserlo perché pensa che i sentimenti lo indeboliscano! Hai capito quanto è contorto? - Jack annuì chiarendo ad alta voce il pensiero:   
\- Boicotta la sua relazione con Sascha per paura di innamorarsi davvero. -   
\- Ma reagendo come fa dimostra che lui è già innamorato, solo che non lo vuole ammettere! -   
Jack sospirò sconvolto dalla complessità di Nick e seguendo Thanasi verso l’albergo a loro disposizione, lì vicino, uscirono dal palazzetto dello sport dove erano stati per tutta la mattina a guardare le due partite di tennis nel diverso assetto stabilito per la Laver Cup.   
Non notarono la presenza di Sascha e Domi poco distanti da loro che gli camminavano dietro, con un netto distacco per non essere presi in considerazione, ma non eccessivo per non sentire.   
Domi guardò così Sascha con aria dispiaciuta, ormai il loro inglese era sufficientemente buono per capire tutto anche se loro erano inglesi madrelingua e parlavano piuttosto velocemente.   
\- Mi dispiace. È quello che ho capito? - Chiese piano Domi il quale non sapeva nulla della sua relazione con Nick, ma non voleva dimostrare quanto male ci era rimasto nel saperlo così.   
Domi si concentrò su di lui e sulla sua reazione, obbligandosi ad ignorare cos’era quel che provava ed il motivo per cui bruciava e stava per andare in confusione.   
I due, invece, parlavano in tedesco, entrambi madrelingua anche loro.   
\- Sì... scusa se l’hai scoperto così... - Disse piano Sascha trovando difficile fare finta di niente così su due piedi.   
Scoprire in quel modo che ad ogni problema Nick correva a fare sesso con Thanasi non era facile e non sapeva bene come doveva reagire, per un lunghissimo istante si ritrovò a camminare senza rendersene conto, così come non si rendeva conto di cosa stava provando. Era tutto ovattato e non sentiva nulla, solo freddo. Nemmeno le sensazioni fisiche, nulla di nulla.   
Domi lo condusse verso il loro albergo, sempre dietro a Jack e Thanasi, ma ora ben più distanziati.   
\- Immagino che non dovessi per forza dirmelo... ti vergognavi? - Chiese Domi cercando di distrarlo dall’informazione scomoda sentita poichè non aveva la minima idea di come gestire una cosa simile.   
Sascha per rispondere a quella domanda improvvisa, si riscosse e negò subito guardandolo.   
\- No no, non mi vergognavo è solo che... - Poi si fermò rendendosi conto di non avere la minima idea di che cosa l’aveva spinto a tenere tutto nascosto. Domi sorrise incoraggiante accorgendosi che non sapeva come giustificarsi e alzò le mani fingendosi sicuro:   
\- Davvero, non devi preoccuparti, ok? Non mi dovevi dire nulla, non sono cose facili da raccontare... la mia era curiosità, ma... - Ma non sapeva più cosa dire e si sentiva sempre peggio all’idea che Sascha se la facesse con Nick.   
Il silenzio più imbarazzante mai creato si installò fra i due e nessuno riuscì a parlare.   
Sascha innalzò uno di quei muri che per lui era facile fare, mentre Domi trovò comodo il suo chiudersi.   
Cosa stava succedendo? Perché improvvisamente sapere quella cosa lo feriva e lo destabilizzava tanto?  
Gli veniva quasi da piangere!   
Come era possibile, come? Perché, soprattutto?   
Solo in camera, giunti a posare le rispettive cose, la voce piatta di Sascha interruppe quel pesante silenzio:   
\- Non te l’ho detto perché non sapevo cosa fosse e cosa raccontare. Non volevo nemmeno questa cosa, all’inizio l’ho contrastata. -   
Domi sussultò sentendolo, improvvisamente non voleva sapere ed improvvisamente Sascha aveva bisogno di esporlo.   
\- Non devi, davvero. Avevi diritto alla tua privacy, io e te siamo solo amici, non devi... -   
\- Appunto perché siamo amici e non come lo sono con chiunque altro, avrei dovuto dirtelo. Ma non volevo che fosse vero, così non l’ho detto a nessuno, provando a fare finta che non esistesse nemmeno. Non volevo distrazioni dal tennis e lui era una grande distrazione, ma era peggio provare a stargli lontano. Era diventato un’ossessione e non so nemmeno come! - Domi si sentiva sempre peggio, come strappare da dentro. Voleva gridare, ma non era nella sua indole e così rimase zitto ad ascoltare qualcosa che non voleva, non voleva proprio.   
Per mesi si era illuso di stare costruendo con Sascha qualcosa di speciale ed invece era stato solo ridicolo.   
“Rimani impassibile, sei un amico, ricordalo Domi. Non umiliarti ora. Stai zitto e ascolta tutto, poi dagli qualche consiglio e vattene da qualche parte a sfogarti!”  
\- Così non riuscivo più a non pensare a lui e a non volerlo da matti ed alla fine ho ceduto dicendo che non doveva essere impegnativo, solo un divertirsi insieme e basta. E così è stato per un bel po’. Siamo entrambi migliorati a tennis, lui ha i suoi alti e bassi perché è una persona lunatica e complicata però in generale insieme stavamo molto bene. Ma non era una vera relazione, non siamo una coppia. Lui può fare quel che vuole con chi vuole... solo che... - E qua Sascha si ricordò il punto della questione, si raddrizzò e si indurì mentre il tono pacato si raggelava. - È solo che mi ha rotto il cazzo perché era geloso di noi due ed ora viene fuori che si scopa il suo migliore amico per non legarsi a me sul serio? È da ricovero! Se pensa di fare quel cazzo che gli pare con me si sbaglia! -   
Domi lo fissò sgranando gli occhi come se stesse fuori di testa per il brusco e repentino cambio di modalità.   
\- Che... che intendi? - Sascha scattò in piedi dal proprio letto e recuperando il telefono andò verso la porta deciso.   
\- Non vuole legarsi a me? Mi sta bene! Non sono quel tipo di ragazzo che condivide il posto con qualcuno! Se vuole stare con me deve stare solo con me! Altrimenti che si fotta chi vuole, ma non di sicuro me! - Così dicendo aprì la porta e vi sparì sbattendosela alle spalle. Domi rimase inebetito, fermo e zitto a fissare la camera ora vuota mentre si ripeteva le parole appena sentite, cercando di capire cosa era successo.   
\- Ma che diavolo... -   
Ed ora? Ora sperare o sotterrarsi? 


	2. ...Sascha lo è di più!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha è deciso ad affrontare Nick dopo aver scoperto che si fa Thanasi per non legarsi troppo a lui. Nick è in fase furiosa e di rifiuto verso tutto e tutti, ma Sascha che lo conosce non si fa spaventare. Hanno un modo totalmente opposto di affrontare le cose, uno è fuoco puro e l'altro è gelo e non sarà facile riconciliarsi. Nel mezzo finisce Domi che dopo aver malamente scoperto la verità, decide di non farsi scappare alcuna occasione. Certe scene le ho fatte correre più veloci di altre perchè di fatto i protagonisti sono Sascha e Nick.

2\. ...SASCHA LO È DI PIÙ

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/thierev20.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev10.png)

  
Nick aveva cacciato dalla camera Thanasi dicendo che voleva stare solo e che per la sera gli sarebbe passata, di dargli solo un po’ di respiro.   
Thanasi lo conosceva e sapeva che funzionava in quel modo, così non insistette.  
Nick stava maledicendo il mondo intero, steso nel proprio letto a fissare il soffitto come se solo con uno sguardo potesse cancellare ogni cosa, quando qualcuno bussò.   
Non rispose nemmeno. Il bussare si ripeté, sembrava calmo, nessuno che cercava di buttare giù la porta, ma non parlavano perciò continuò a non rispondere, non voleva vedere nessuno.   
\- Nick, apri. - Finalmente una voce. Impallidì fissando di scatto la porta come se fosse impossibile, doveva aver sentito male per forza! - Avanti. - Ordinò deciso Sascha.   
Era davvero lui!   
Nick saltò in piedi mentre cupo andava ad aprire, non sapeva nemmeno come sentirsi e cosa provare a quel punto.   
Quando lo vide capì che era gelidamente furioso e di tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne che quello.   
L’aveva quasi ignorato da quando erano lì ed erano lì dal giorno prima per la presentazione dell’evento e delle squadre.   
\- Non devi stare col tuo prezioso e adorabile compagno di stanza? Sai, per una volta che sei giustificato a stare in camera con lui pensavo dovessi approfittarne! - Disse Nick acido come uno yogurt andato a male.   
Sascha finse di non esserne toccato, era molto bravo a trasformarsi in una statua di ghiaccio. Entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle rispondendo gelido:   
\- Non dovresti essere geloso, sei in buone mani, no? - Nick si aggrottò senza capire e si voltò a guardarlo, così Sascha inarcò le sopracciglia scettico, dimostrando finalmente un sentimento: - Il simpatico Thanasi non è qua? Come si chiamano ora? Scopamici? - Silenzio. Nick capì che in qualche modo l’aveva scoperto ed in un nano secondo realizzò di essere arrivato al punto che tanto voleva.  
Si portava a letto Thanasi quando si sentiva troppo legato a Sascha proprio per poterlo respingere meglio e ridimensionare la loro relazione al momento giusto.   
Quello era il momento giusto.   
Nick alzò le spalle strafottente e si buttò sul letto, intrecciò le mani dietro la nuca e lo guardò menefreghista:   
\- Quindi l’hai scoperto, e allora? Sei venuto a farmi sapere che ora non ti farai più scrupoli a fottere l’austriaco? - Nick non era razzista ovviamente, visto che era stato preso di mira da razzisti a sua volta da sempre. E non era nemmeno in astio con Domi se non per il fatto che ne era geloso. Ma riuscì ad essere odioso e sprezzante, come sempre.   
Sascha si sentì montare da un fastidio senza precedenti e si chiese se sarebbe stato in grado di domare quel desiderio di spaccargli la faccia. Doveva perché a tennis dovevi controllare tutto, quello era un ottimo test.   
\- No, sono venuto a chiederti una cosa. - Si avvicinò al bordo del letto e rimanendo in piedi con le mani ai fianchi si fece guardare, poi altero disse: - Quando pensavi di mettere fine al teatrino? Se non vuoi legarti è un tuo diritto, ma non puoi farmi sceneggiate di gelosia quando ho buoni rapporti con altri. - Nick a questo scattò come una molla, a lui non importava niente di controllarsi, anzi.   
\- Buoni rapporti? Tu sei schifosamente innamorato di lui e si vede così tanto che mi biasimi se mi sono munito? -   
Sascha rise sprezzante:   
\- Munito? E da cosa, dai sentimenti? -   
\- Da una bruciante delusione! Quella di sentirti dire ‘io amo lui’ quando ti avrei detto che io amavo te. E indovina un po’? È tutto a posto, non me ne frega un cazzo se preferisci lui, solo smettiamola con questa sceneggiata di merda che ci fa solo perdere tempo! - Nick non pensava mai nemmeno una virgola di quello che diceva quando si arrabbiava, in quei momenti pensava solo a ferire per non essere ferito, perché per lui era sempre tutto una lotta.   
\- Non è sempre una guerra, vorrei che un giorno lo capissi. E non è sempre tutto una competizione, un ‘ti ferisco prima che tu ferisci me’, ‘ti lascio prima che tu lasci me’ o ‘ti tradisco prima che tu tradisca me!’ A volte le cose possono andare bene, ma se ti boicotti da subito è impossibile! - Sascha non si era fatto cogliere impreparato, sentire il discorso fra Thanasi e Jack era stata la fortuna migliore che gli sarebbe potuta capitare, ora sapeva cosa faceva Nick e perché, ma il saperlo non lo rendeva meno furioso ed ora davvero voleva sotterrarlo per quel suo atteggiamento da soldato in prima linea con il coltello fra i denti.   
Nick però non scoprì il fianco o così almeno fu convinto. Quello che contava era non mostrarsi ferito ed allora era come non esserlo stato.   
Ti colpivano, ma non era una vittoria dell’avversario finché non vedeva che sanguinavi.   
Ed era quello ciò che contava, non cedere per primo. Perché così funzionava la vita. Dovevi rimanere in piedi ad ogni costo e non importava il resto.   
\- Senti, Sascha, ci siamo divertiti, ci siamo presi ciò che volevamo quando volevamo, ora è chiaro che tu vuoi andare verso altre esperienze. Mi sta bene, non me ne frega. Solo non prendermi per il culo. Non si tratta di me, si tratta che tu odi perdere. Vuoi fare finta che sia colpa mia? Va bene. È tutta colpa mia! Ora va pure dal tuo Domi e sii felice! - Con questo Nick tornò a stendersi sul letto dopo che si era alzato di scatto a sedere. Tornò alle mani dietro la nuca e a guardare in alto il soffitto come se fosse interessante.   
Non disse più nulla e Sascha di certo non intendeva perdere lì un secondo del suo tempo. Voleva quello? Peggio per lui! Ci aveva provato, ma non ne valeva la pena, era evidente.   
Prima di aprire la porta ed andarsene, però, si fermò e lo guardò con sguardo sottile.   
\- Quando vorrai vivere le cose in modo normale, bussa alla mia porta! Sarò lieto di mostrarti come si fa a dire ‘ti amo’ quando sei innamorato davvero! -   
Con questo se ne andò.   
Era chiaro che per Nick il problema era scoprirsi deboli e che era convinto che i sentimenti fossero debolezza. Ed era chiaro che aveva paura di essere ferito, perciò feriva per primo. Ma questo non impediva comunque di stare male e sapeva che ora, solo nella sua stupida stanza, lo stupido ragazzo piangeva, magari. Ma se preferiva quella strada, andava bene.   
  
Quella notte, dopo una serata passata a guardarsi da lontano e cercare di ferirsi tanto bene per dimostrare la propria ragione, Sascha affondò il colpo figurativamente baciando Domi.   
Quando Domi ricambiò il bacio capì d’aver fatto uno di quei casini senza precedenti, ma perdersi in lui, nella sua dolcezza e timidezza fu balsamo e si rese conto che la passione bruciante e l’erotismo puro provato sempre con Nick era lontano anni luce da quella delicatezza con cui Domi si perdeva in lui e si scopriva senza paura di nulla.  
Sascha si trovò sconvolto nel sciogliersi fra le sue braccia che lo stringevano premurose, mostrandogli senza riserve e vergogna tutto quello che aveva soffocato per timidezza.   
Nascondere quando potevi avere fra le mani la tua unica occasione, a cosa serviva?  
Domi si diede ad un rabbiosamente freddo Sascha e lo sciolse bacio dopo bacio, carezza dopo carezza, mentre non aveva remore a fargli sentire e vedere tutto quel che provava e che stava liberando per lui, solo per lui.   
Perché dopo la paura di averlo perso, dopo lo shock d’aver capito cosa provava per lui, non valeva la pena rischiare ancora; cogliere l’attimo, forse l’unico, era tutto ciò che rimaneva.   
Tutto.   
Per Sascha sperimentare come ci si sentiva ad essere amati senza paura e difficoltà, fu la chiave di volta.   
Fu lì, mentre le labbra di Domi lo facevano sentire amato e prezioso, che capì come poteva aiutare Nick.   
La domanda a cui doveva rispondere era una, però, e dopo l’orgasmo che lo fece svuotare in Domi, se la fece ansimante, col cuore in gola.   
“Lo voglio aiutare? Lui non vuole essere aiutato, ma non è questo il punto. Sono io che voglio farlo?”  
Forse dopotutto inquadrare Nick era anche meno difficile dell’inquadrare sé stesso.   
  
Non ci avrebbe parlato nemmeno un momento, l’avrebbe evitato e basta se non fosse stato per quelle lacrime nel finale, lacrime che Nick non riuscì a trattenere nemmeno con tutto sé stesso. Lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione per una sconfitta arrivata all’ultimo dopo una lotta estenuante contro Roger. Quella vittoria avrebbe potuto significare vittoria del torneo, ci aveva creduto alla fine e a lui bruciava questo, averci creduto.   
Perché per una volta aveva lottato per la squadra che ci teneva davvero e non per sé stesso, il quale non ci teneva mai a sufficienza.   
Si era fatto carico della squadra intera e aveva provato davvero a portarli alla vittoria e non ce l’aveva fatta, per poco, ma non ci era riuscito.   
Nick pianse lacrime amare mentre i compagni colpiti dal suo comportamento straordinariamente diverso dal solito, lo consolavano.   
A Jack dispiaceva molto e non sapeva proprio cosa fare per lui che sembrava inconsolabile nel suo pianto di rabbia e delusione.   
\- Non serve che ci creda, questo succede quando ci credo. Ci sto solo più male! A me non frega niente, non deve fregare niente di niente, così non ci sto male quando finisce in merda, perché tanto finisce sempre in merda! -   
Stava dicendo in uno sfogo con lui mentre si svestiva negli spogliatoi per farsi la doccia, lì con lui era rimasto solo Jack perché Thanasi girava con loro solo in quanto membro sostitutivo d’emergenza, ma non aveva mai giocato e non era ufficialmente della squadra.   
Jack aveva giocato molto, quel giorno, così come gli altri. Lui e Nick erano stati i due giocatori più utilizzati.   
\- Non devi dire così... sai che vale la pena perché a volte invece va bene! - Jack ci credeva, ma sapeva che Nick non ci avrebbe mai creduto.   
\- E come fa ad andare bene? Per ora non mi è mai andata bene! Niente! Di tutte le cose che volevo! - Ribatté Nick rabbioso, ormai nudo zoppicando verso la doccia. - Sono anche pieno di dolore e non è servito a nulla! Cazzo! - diede un colpo con il palmo contro la parete di piastrelle che schioccò sotto la doccia e al silenzio di Jack capì che doveva essersi arreso e si lavò silenzioso. Tutti si arrendevano con lui, gli amici, gli amanti, le fidanzate con cui provava qualcosa di normale.   
“È quello che voglio, non sono fatto per stare con gli altri. Con gli altri dovrei cambiare e non ho voglia, sono fatto così, mi devono accettare invece che pretendere che cambi!”  
Quando uscì dalla doccia col pensiero volato inevitabilmente a Sascha alle prese chiaramente con una love story nauseante con Domi, si stupì di trovare la porta chiusa e dentro un membro dei blu e non uno qualunque, proprio l’incarnazione di ogni sua maledizione.   
Nick squadrò male Sascha e fece per gettargli la busta con le cose per lavarsi che invece buttò seccato sul proprio borsone aperto.   
\- Che diavolo vuoi, infierire? Non è aria, non riesco a sopportare i maestri saccenti che ne sanno più di me! Passiamo subito agli insulti, vaffanculo! - Sascha non si scompose, sembrava preparato a quella risposta e rimase seduto vicino al suo angolo a fissarlo mentre si toglieva l’asciugamano e se lo passava sul corpo atletico e bagnato.  
Nick aveva un bel fisico, non troppo muscoloso ma nemmeno troppo magro, si era già sviluppato e si stava modellando sempre meglio. Per non parlare della sua pelle mulatta color cioccolato al latte. Aveva una gran voglia di leccarlo in quel momento, mentre lucida della doccia appena fatta gli sembrava più invitante del solito.  
Tese i muscoli e trattenne il fiato mentre lo squadrava in silenzio, seduto vicino. La testa rivolta alla notte precedente con Domi. Non sapeva perché l’aveva fatto, era arrabbiato nero con Nick e convinto di poter solo lasciar perdere aveva voluto vendicarsi e l’aveva baciato, poi però gli era sfuggito di mano e ci aveva fatto sesso.   
Forse l’aveva fatto apposta, forse ci aveva sperato perché così poteva dire a Nick:   
\- Siamo pari, ora. - E crederci davvero. Che il punto fosse solo che Nick andava a letto con altri mentre stava con lui. 


	3. Nessun santo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha è andato a cercare Nick colpito dalla sua reazione alla sconfitta alla Laver Cup, una volta lì solo con lui appena uscito dalla doccia, decide di dirgli che è andato con Domi, ma da lì in poi tutto può succedere. Dopo il magico torneo si torna alla normalità e mentre Domi cerca di capire cosa sia successo e cosa deve fare, Sascha e Nick si ritrovano nell'Open di Cina.

3\. NESSUN SANTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev9.png)

  
Nick si rivoltò verso di lui gettando rabbioso il telo che non gli serviva più e capì cosa intendeva.   
\- Te lo sei fatto alla fine! Avevo ragione! - Sascha sospirò insofferente fissandolo composto e gelido.   
\- Volevo chiudere e mandarti a cagare, ma poi ho visto come ti sei battuto oggi e quanto ci hai sperato, ho visto le tue lacrime ed ho pensato... -   
\- Che ho un cuore? Ma guarda un po’! Che strano! Ci sono persone che non ce l’hanno, come è possibile che io non sia fra questi? - Nick attaccava al novanta percento, Sascha non si stupiva e per continuare il suo discorso con coerenza distolse lo sguardo dal suo inguine. Era difficile parlare così e Nick notò che esitava perché distratto dal suo pene, a notarlo si eccitò anche di più e si maledì per questo, ma decise di vendicarsi e provocarlo, così rimase fermo nudo davanti a lui senza vestirsi, come se fosse normale parlare così con qualcuno.   
Sascha capì che lo faceva apposta, si morse il labbro lanciando un’ultima esausta occhiata al suo membro davanti ai suoi occhi, poi tornando alla sua maschera di gelo e di pietra, lo guardò in viso dal basso della sua posizione seduta.   
\- Ho pensato... - Ripeté marcando le parole per non essere interrotto: - che mi dispiaceva per te, perché anche se fai di tutto per allontanare gli altri per non soffrire quando le cose vanno male, comunque questo non ti impedisce di soffrire. Oggi ci speravi nonostante so che non volevi. Questo dimostra che anche se mi hai allontanato, alla fine probabilmente speravi in noi due. Sbaglio? - Chiese infine calmo e provocatore. Nick indurì le labbra carnose fissandolo in piedi, le mani ai fianchi in quella sua tipica posa strafottente, poi scosse il capo e decise di vestirsi, si infilò i boxer arrabbiato per essersi scoperto. Non doveva mostrarsi nemmeno a lui ed invece ora quel tedesco ne sapeva fin troppo di lui.   
Il suo silenzio fu una risposta e Sascha sospirò stanco strofinandosi gli angoli degli occhi con indice e pollice.   
Cercò di calmarsi e cambiare strategia. Così non avrebbe ottenuto niente e non sapeva nemmeno cosa voleva ottenere, né se voleva davvero.  
Prima non sapeva se voleva riprovarci, stando con Domi aveva visto quanto facile poteva essere una relazione e si era chiesto perché complicarsi l’esistenza.  
Poi l’aveva visto piangere e ci era rimasto di sasso, ma ora stava innalzando il muro di Berlino.   
Eppure?   
Andarsene e chiudere? Davvero?   
Ora che era vestito era meglio, Sascha si alzò piano e con una mano sul suo petto lo spinse a girarsi verso di lui, poi le dita sul mento e gli voltò il viso.   
Quando i due finalmente si guardarono, vide un guizzo di limite raggiunto in Nick e capì che stava di nuovo per piangere e che non ce la faceva più ad allontanare ancora tutti, che non era quello ciò che voleva davvero. Voleva solo essere curato e coccolato, per una volta voleva un po’ d’affetto, amore e calore, come tutti. Per una volta, solo una.   
\- Smettila di combattere, non è sempre una lotta. Capisci quali solo le battaglie giuste e combattile, come prima sul campo. E capisci quali sono invece da vivere diversamente. Perché ti complichi la vita? A volte è facile, è molto facile! -   
Nick voleva arrendersi, per una volta. Perché voleva che i suoi occhi sorridessero per lui, le sue labbra lo addolcissero e le sue braccia lo scaldassero, ma non poteva chiederlo, non l’avrebbe fatto.   
Così semplicemente si incupì e scosse il capo.  
\- Se abbasso la guardia è finita, la volta che permetto a qualcuno di affondare il coltello non mi rialzo più. - Sascha chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo arrendendosi. Ci aveva provato.   
\- Non ti stanchi mai a vivere così? Non vuoi semplicemente essere amato e basta? - A questo Nick si zittì ed invece di respingerlo rimase a guardarlo da vicino, la sua mano addosso, le dita sul mento, delicate. Sascha rialzò gli occhi e capì che forse ci era vicino.   
\- E tu piuttosto? Sei sicuro di volerti incasinare la vita con uno come me? Sei sicuro che ne valga la pena? Tu hai il tennis in testa, io sono un tipo pericoloso. - Sascha ne era consapevole e fece un sorrisino malizioso.   
\- Infatti sono qua per fare pace, ma non per proporti una relazione. Non so nemmeno io cosa voglio con te perché sei un autentico casino, ma mi dispiace chiudere con te, non parlarti e guardarti piangere da solo in un angolo, perché so cosa hai dentro e cosa cerchi davvero, solo che non hai il coraggio di chiederlo. - amore, affetto. Non lo dissero ma lo sapevano. Nick rimase colpito dalle sue parole e si allontanò capendo che non voleva riprovarci.   
Sascha capì d’averlo quasi perso e gli prese la mano fermandolo, attirò la sua attenzione e parlò dolcemente cercando di essere delicato.   
\- Siamo giovani, Nick. Non possiamo decidere ora come vivere qualcosa di così importante, solo non precludiamoci niente. Mi hai preso alla sprovvista, non avresti dovuto nascondermi che te la facevi con Thanasi per non legarti a me. - Nick scosse il capo insofferente.  
\- Cosa vuoi esattamente da me, Sascha? Dici che io sono complicato, ma tu pensi di essere facile? - Sascha sorrise spontaneo capendo che aveva ragione, annuì e intrecciò le dita alle sue.   
\- Ok, hai ragione. Tabula rasa. Non abbiamo un passato insieme di nessun tipo, siamo amici attratti uno dall’altro, sappiamo che entrambi andiamo con altri e non siamo legati a nessuno e possiamo farlo finché ci va. Ora sappiamo tutto. Vediamo cosa succede la prossima volta. - Nick non capiva bene cosa aveva in testa e cosa gli proponeva.   
\- Cioè se ci va di scopare lo possiamo fare? -   
\- Fra di noi, con altri... nessuna relazione, nessun impegno. Vuoi farti Thanasi? Va bene! Voglio farmi Domi? È ok! Questo ti impedirà di vederla come una relazione impegnativa, come un legame. Torniamo a divertirci insieme, ma questa volta senza nasconderci niente. Solo se ci va, eh? Se non ci va, amici e basta. È tutto ok! - Sascha non sapeva cosa era venuto a fare lì, sapeva solo che voleva aiutarlo in qualche modo. Parlargli era venuto da sé.   
Non sapeva nemmeno se era una cosa fattibile, se ne sarebbe stato capace, ma quel punto e a capo, quel nuovo capitolo poteva essere una buona soluzione.   
Nessun muro, ma nessuna catena.   
Poteva funzionare, forse.   
Nick alla fine dopo un po’ si decise a sorridere e così il mondo si rischiarò per entrambi. Così come le loro labbra di nuovo riunite per un veloce e fugace bacio prima di sentire qualcuno bussare alla porta per richiamare Nick.   
  
Il party di fine torneo fu meno drammatico di tutto il resto del torneo, riuscirono a parlare e scherzare di nuovo. Nick trovò appagante ironizzare su di lui per metterlo un po’ in difficoltà e trovò anche piacevole il fatto che lui si trovasse a suo agio con le sue battutacce cattive, perciò ritrovarono piuttosto facilmente la loro tipica alchimia, come quasi che non fosse successo nulla.   
Quasi.   
Se non che poi Domi ormai aveva iniziato a sperarci dopo averlo assaggiato anche da quel punto di vista.   
Specie considerando che Sascha aveva deciso di consolidare la propria decisione nei confronti di Nick tornando ad allietarsi con la timida dolcezza di Domi, rafforzando in lui la speranza e l’illusione che ormai potessero considerarsi una coppia a tutti gli effetti.   
  
Sarebbe stato certamente l’ideale parlarne, ma per uno che non si era mai affacciato a quel lato della vita, non di certo con i ragazzi, non era facile. Così nonostante sapesse che doveva chiarire due punti, non riuscì a trovare le parole giuste che preferivano invece fermarsi in gola.  
Tutto quel che riuscì a fare fu baciarlo timidamente prima di tornare a casa in Austria dopo quei tre giorni incantati.  
Sapeva che dovevano parlarne come si doveva, ma non era facile e gli serviva un po’ di tempo per capire cosa era successo.   
Lui adorava Sascha e la sua allegria, trovava la sua spensieratezza sconvolgente vista la serietà con cui prendeva il tennis. Avevano lo stesso modo di concepire il loro sport preferito. Impegno ad ogni costo.   
Il problema era che dalla loro notte di sesso seguita a baci e carezze varie, Domi iniziò a pensare insistentemente a lui tanto da perdere la bussola e non raggiungere più i risultati sperati a tennis.   
Sascha riuscì a rimanere più concentrato, aveva una capacità di cancellare le emozioni che era invidiabile, guardandolo da casa si ritrovò a pensare come facesse e fu peggio vederlo giocare in Cina contro Nick e constatare che dopotutto le cose fra loro due non sembravano andare affatto male.   
“Ma non si erano lasciati?”  
Domi era confuso.   
  
Non da meno Sascha che comunque pur non sapendo come comportarsi con Nick e con Domi a livello teorico, si buttava sul proprio istinto facendo semplicemente quello che gli andava in quel momento.   
“Ci penso, eh? Non è che non ci penso. Ma non arrivo a nessun risultato, perciò non mi resta che interagire con entrambi per capire che voglio fare e cosa provo. Non avevo previsto di riallacciare con Nick, ma è successo e poi all’idea di scaricare Domi mi sono chiesto ‘ma perché? Non sono impegnato con Nick o torna a scappare... tanto vale tenermi questa porta aperta, magari poi preferisco la semplicità e la dolcezza di Domi al trauma shoccante di Nick!”  
Questi pressapoco i suoi pensieri mentre si avviava a Pechino per il Cina Open dove sapeva non avrebbe visto Domi ma Nick.   
\- Camera 208! - Esclamò una voce allegra e familiare mentre gli dava giù con la coda del borsone che si teneva in spalla. Sascha per poco non cadde, ma rimase stoicamente in piedi ed impassibile lo guardò andare oltre facendogli un occhiolino sfacciato.   
\- Credevo non fossimo impegnati! - Rispose aumentando l’andatura per raggiungerlo agli ascensori dell’hotel che li avrebbe ospitati per il torneo.   
Nick attendendo che arrivasse, fece un ghigno divertito ed alzò le spalle.   
\- Infatti ti ho detto la mia camera in caso tu voglia divertirti! Non parlavamo di divertirci? - Sascha si mise a ridere e scosse la testa contento di realizzare che la chiacchierata aveva avuto i suoi frutti.   
Le porta si aprirono ed i due entrarono insieme sentendo entrambi i cuori accelerare considerevolmente. Una volta che le porta si richiusero davanti a loro, Nick si voltò verso di lui e lo scrutò studiandolo sfacciato e provocante, Sascha non fece una piega, non si spostò e non gli andò incontro cercando il bacio. Attese e basta fingendo che gli andasse bene tutto in ogni caso, così Nick decise che avrebbe giocato ancora un po’ con lui, infatti non lo toccò, anzi decise di cambiare totalmente aria:   
\- Come va con Domi? - A Sascha per poco gli venne un colpo.  
\- E a te con Thanasi? - Chiese acido. Nick rise mentre usciva dall’ascensore già arrivato al loro piano.   
\- Thanasi è solo un amico. -   
\- Con cui vai a letto quando vuoi allontanare gli altri! - Puntualizzò seccato Sascha.   
\- Certo, perché non provo niente per lui ed anche se ci scopo non mi lego. Siamo come fratelli! - Sascha voleva dimostrare menefreghismo e di solito riusciva a nascondere bene le proprie emozioni, ma con lui ormai diventava sempre più difficile.   
\- Allora fai incesto? - Nick scoppiò a ridere ancora e si fermò alla 208 mentre Sascha doveva proseguire, Nick aprì con la chiave magnetica e fermo in mezzo attese di proposito.   
\- Domi, insomma? - Sascha si fermò, mani in tasca, aria meno agitata di prima.   
\- Bene... non gli ho detto niente, vedo come va... è una persona molto dolce, ci sto bene... non ho fatto progetti, vedrò, insomma. - Era sincero e Nick lo capì, fece un cenno col capo come se fosse d’accordo con la scelta e poi gli indicò se voleva entrare, Sascha sussultò e si irrigidì mentre i brividi partivano dalle parti basse eccitandolo all’idea di cosa poteva succedere, ma decise di scuotere il capo e rifiutare.   
\- Ci vediamo in giro. - Nick rise di scherno, ma prima di entrare attese di vedere in quale camera entrava, così per potergli fare una sorpresa notturna se avesse voluto.   
Così era meglio, si disse. Se Sascha aveva qualche mezzo qualcosa con Domi gli garantiva che la loro non era una vera relazione.   
Stranamente non sentiva nemmeno la necessità di rovinare tutto andando con Thanasi, non ancora. Voleva vedere quanto sarebbe durata. 


	4. La sola cosa da fare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick e Sascha finalmente hanno fatto pace ed hanno trovato un punto di incontro, ma a livello teorico è tutto facile. Bisogna vedere se alla pratica è possibile una relazione da coppia aperta e moderna. Nick ovviamente non ha problemi in questo, Sascha potrebbe capire di aver fatto il passo più grande della gamba.

4\. LA SOLA COSA DA FARE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev12.png)

  
Sascha sussultò quando sentì delle mani sfiorargli i fianchi e scendere giù sul basso ventre ed infine staccarsi, era soprappensiero e non aveva sentito arrivare nessuno, così Nick l’aveva colto di sorpresa.   
Lo vide ammiccare malefico e Sascha scosse il capo fissandolo male.   
\- Sei un idiota! - Sussurrò perché di là sentiva altre voci di colleghi che si stavano preparando per allenarsi o che venivano dall’allenamento.   
\- Per un innocente salutino? - Disse malizioso.   
\- Innocente? - Così gli mostrò quanto innocente era stato. Nick vide la sua erezione indurirsi davanti ai suoi occhi e scoppiò a ridere, così si mise di fronte per par condicio e gli mostrò la propria.   
\- Così non ti senti solo! -   
Anche la sua non scherzava, infatti. Sascha si morse forte il labbro, poi scosse il capo in netta difficoltà e domò a stento la voglia di saltargli addosso.   
\- Con te i discorsi sono inutili! -   
\- Che discorsi? Avevamo detto che potevamo fare quello che ci andava! - Sembrava che gli piacesse l’idea di essere una sorta di coppia aperta. Una coppia non coppia in pratica!  
Sascha alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato, sforzandosi di non guardarlo nemmeno per sbaglio.   
\- Sì, ma io intendevo non in mezzo a tutta questa gente! - Nick così si avvicinò e si infilò sotto il suo getto sciacquandosi dal sapone con l’aria strafottente.   
\- Quale gente? - Sascha lo stava per respingere sebbene sapeva che le proprie mani probabilmente l’averebbero acchiappato e tenuto stretto, ma a salvarli fu l’arrivo nelle docce di qualcun altro e quando videro meglio chi era, venne un colpo ad entrambi. Nick emise un sorrisone da capogiro mentre Sascha ingoiò il rospo.   
Rafa arrivò e vedendoli li salutò allegro e spensierato andando prima da Sascha, suo compagno di squadra poche settimane prima alla Laver Cup. Lo abbracciò brevemente toccandosi solo con mani e spalle, poi diede una pacca amichevole anche a Nick, infine chiese ad entrambi come stavano e si misero a chiacchierare.   
Rafa era il preferito di Nick, lo prendeva da esempio nel tennis e da quando lo faceva andava molto meglio, solo che Nick era lunatico, a volte non aveva voglia di fare e sembrava un morto!  
A Sascha piaceva Rafa, specie dopo essere stati compagni di squadra. Era davvero una persona in gamba e deliziosa, spiritosa, allegra, coinvolgente. Uno spagnolo a tutti gli effetti e con Roger erano una coppia di comici. Avevano una grande intesa che andava oltre un buon rapporto fra rivali, si vedeva. Anche nel gruppo su Whatsapp che avevano aperto loro del Team Europa si vedeva quanto erano affiatati e soprattutto alla mano ed allegri, postavano di continuo un sacco di cavolate divertenti.   
Con Domi avevano spettegolato tutto il tempo dicendo che secondo loro, quei due erano una coppia vera. Però erano abbastanza bravi a coprire le tracce. Del resto in tanti anni di conoscenza nel circuito dovevano aver imparato diversi trucchi.   
Nick si rianimò davanti ai suoi occhi scherzando e mettendosi a parlare con lui più che con Sascha, il quale lo guardava a tratti molto male nonostante non volesse sembrare un bambino offeso.   
Quando i due uscirono prima di Rafa, Sascha ebbe l’occasione di lanciare a Nick solo una brutta occhiata veloce veloce, poi non poterono fare altro perché altri arrivarono di nuovo e così quel momento si concluse con un nulla di fatto.   
Fino alla sera a cena.   
  
A Nick non importava nulla di sembrare inopportuno, aveva degli amici e ci stava insieme, non importava se erano rivali o cosa.   
\- Ti ricordo che la gelosia è una cosa da coppia impegnata e noi non lo siamo! Guarda che comincio a provarci con altri, eh! -   
\- Tipo? - Chiese Sascha seccato, non voleva fare la parte del fidanzato geloso, ma per lui non era facile visto che era naturalmente irritato da chiunque girasse intorno a Nick.   
In quel momento arrivò in ristorante Grigor e Nick lo indicò ad alta voce.   
\- Grigor! - Questi pensando di essere stato chiamato si girò e Nick sorrise salutandolo, Grigor che non aveva mai avuto molto a che fare con lui sorrise un po’ perplesso e lo salutò di rimando, Sascha fece altrettanto pensando quanto idiota fosse il suo non fidanzato.   
\- Non ci azzecchi niente con lui! - Disse poi a denti stretti mentre si insultava perché non doveva fare così e lo sapeva bene.   
\- Ci sto poco ad ‘azzeccarci’! - Disse malefico. Sascha alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse il capo fingendo che non gliene importasse.   
\- Ok, fa quel che vuoi! Non me ne importa! Al prossimo torneo mi infilo nella camera di Domi, sappilo! - Non lo pensava davvero, ma Nick rise e così tutto si rischiarò. Gli piaceva quando Nick rideva, si trasformava, aveva tutta un’altra aria.   
  
Quando lo vide camminare insieme a Grigor e parlare amabilmente con lui, a Sascha salì un insulto alle labbra che però si beccò qualcun altro che finì per guardarlo male. Qualunque parola in tedesco per uno che non lo capiva sembrava un insulto!  
Sascha lo ignorò e tirò dritto dando una spallata a Nick il quale finì addosso a Grigor. L’australiano si girò per uccidere il malcapitato e vedendo che si trattava di lui si mise a ridere e non disse nulla, continuando in risposta a parlare con un amorevole Grigor.  
Sascha ignorò di proposito Nick per un paio di giorni fino al ritrovarsi con lui negli spogliatoi per la semifinale del torneo. Nick sapeva che gli metteva il muso perché si era improvvisamente messo a fare amicizia con Grigor che aveva sempre ignorato per per anni, infatti se la godeva molto.  
Da un lato gli piaceva che per una volta fosse Sascha geloso, lo era stato lui di Domi per tutta l'estate ed ora una piccola vendetta ci stava, specie perché così non si sentiva più tanto coppia come prima e per lui era importante non sentirsi così. Però adorava stare con Sascha, ogni dinamica che lo riguardava lo interessava e sapeva accenderlo come pochi. Forse solo Rafa aveva un potere simile, ma unicamente in ambito tennistico. Nella vita privata nessuno come Sascha.  
La cosa lo turbava perciò cercava sempre dei modi per non sentirsi troppo preso da lui.   
Con Thanasi aveva sempre funzionato e intendeva tenerlo come piano di emergenza, ma farlo ingelosire con Grigor era spassoso.   
L'altra volta Sacha si era arrabbiato molto con lui per il tradimento, era stata una cosa diversa dalla gelosia. Chiaramente non gli piaceva Thanasi, ma era una cosa più complicata, come complicato lo era lui.  
Adesso lo vedeva solo limpidamente geloso e la cosa gli piaceva molto.  
\- Ti vedo in forma! Sarà una bella partita! - disse acido Sascha col chiaro sottinteso 'te la spassi con lui eh?'  
Nick si stava divertendo un sacco e non lo nascondeva.  
\- Lo sono, grazie. Anche tu però non scherzi! - gli fece l'occhiolino scivolando con lo sguardo sul suo inguine coperto dagli slip sportivi.   
Sascha voleva spaccargli la faccia.  
\- Sicuramente niente di paragonabile al fisico perfetto di Grigor, lui non è troppo alto o allungato come me, si è sviluppato e rinforzato molto bene in questo ultimo anno! -   
Tesseva le lodi di Grigor per metterlo alla prova, ma non riusciva ad essere una maschera, non con lui, e la cosa ovviamente lo irritava molto.   
Nick rise vestendosi per primo e sedendosi poi per aspettarlo.   
Sascha non lo guardava nemmeno, si sentiva furioso e lo si vedeva bene, Nick era sconvolto per quanto lo dimostrasse!  
\- Beh, lui ha un bel fisico, non ci piove! Ma la sua migliore qualità è il carattere! È allegro e dolcissimo, un autentico bignè alla crema! -   
\- Tutto da leccare, insomma! - disse acido a livello mille. Nick teneva bene il gioco, voleva spanciarsi dal ridere ma rimase impassibile con un sorrisino malizioso addosso.   
\- Mmm... Che bella idea... - Sascha lo fulminò con lo sguardo non potendocela più e una volta vestito uscì di corsa sbattendo la porta, senza più mascherare nulla. Non che ci fosse riuscito prima.  
Nick rimase lì a ridere da solo, sfogandosi un po', poi raccogliendo le proprie cose decise di andare in corridoio ad aspettare il richiamo, si mise dietro Sascha che si riscaldava saltellando e tirando i muscoli, ignorandolo completamente.   
"Chissà quale parte del non voglio legarmi non ha capito!" Esclamò a sé stesso Nick assecondando il suo silenzio. Adorava vederlo geloso,  ma sapeva che non era un buon segno e sapeva cosa succedeva quando si sentiva troppo legato a qualcuno. "Non deve innamorarsi di me, non voglio che soffra. È una persona meravigliosa, non lo merita." Pensò riscaldandosi a sua volta.  
  
Giocare contro di lui fu quasi terapeutico, lo vide ridere e scherzare come se non avesse niente al mondo e Sascha realizzò che lui aveva bisogno solo di quello, di fare cose senza appesantirle, non pensare troppo, vedere la vita nella parte leggera.   
“Se gli voglio bene non posso pesargli addosso! Se vuole fare l’idiota con tutti per non legarsi a me, che faccia. Quando l’ho detto ero convinto di poterlo fare, ma mi sbagliavo. Adesso se non voglio davvero perderlo sarà meglio che impari la lezione. Leggerezza, Sascha. Ricordalo. Divertirsi con lui senza legarsi! Una cazzata!”  
Sascha ovviamente pensò troppo, al contrario di Nick che non pensò affatto e vinse la semifinale.   
Il tedesco scherzò con lui andando negli spogliatoi insieme:   
\- Visto che quando hai i tuoi preferiti davanti giochi bene, sei capace di vincerlo davvero questo torneo, eh? - Si riferiva al fatto che la finale l’avrebbe giocata proprio contro Rafa, altro punto di gelosia per il biondino. Nick rise di gusto leggendo il sottinteso, ovvero aveva giocato bene anche contro di lui, perciò era uno dei suoi preferiti:   
\- Poco presuntuoso eh? - Sascha rise con lui e tutto tornò a posto come non lo era davvero da settimane.   
\- Ho torto? - Disse divertito. Nick lo fece entrare per primo e rispose allo stesso tono leggero:  
\- No, per nulla! -   
Sascha era contento di essere ancora uno dei suoi preferiti, capivi se piacevi a Nick per il modo in cui giocava contro di te, se giocava bene significava che era di buon umore perché eri nelle sue grazie. Aveva bisogno di stimoli continui.   
\- Sai, John mi ha dato un prezioso consiglio ed un’idea interessante, alla Laver. - disse poi Nick dopo un po’ mentre si preparavano per la doccia.  
\- Ah sì? - John McEnroe era stato il suo coach alla Laver Cup ed aveva trovato il modo di parlargli e stimolarlo facendolo giocare bene.   
\- Sì, mi ha detto: ‘io ti conosco meglio di come pensi, perché ero come te. A quelli come noi non frega niente di fare bella figura, di vincere per noi stessi e cose così. A quelli come noi devi dare uno scopo. Vincere per un motivo specifico. Allora diventiamo i più forti.’ Quando gli ho chiesto per cosa dovessi giocare io secondo lui, mi ha detto ‘Vedi, io vincevo per superare gli altri perché mi stava sui coglioni che qualcuno mi stesse davanti. Ma a te non importa. Tu però hai gli amici! Guardali in panchina quelli che tengono a te.’ Allora mi sono girato ed ho visto quegli spostati della mia squadra a scalpitare e guardarmi mentre speravano facessi il miracolo in finale contro Roger. Ed ho capito. ‘Non ti frega niente di deludere loro?’ E certo che mi importava, cazzo! - Sascha sorrise sentendo il suo racconto, ora sotto il getto caldo delle docce riservate interamente a loro. La voce di Nick rimbombava nelle pareti piastrellate.   
\- Per questo hai pianto, hai sentito di averli delusi. - Nick annuì decidendo che poteva scoprirsi un po’.   
\- Poi è tornato da me e mi ha detto: ‘memorizza bene questa sensazione, perché è quella che ti farà vincere un sacco di tornei.’ Allora gli ho detto che fuori da questo torneo non avevo nessuno per cui vincere e lui mi ha detto semplicemente: ‘Allora crealo! Tira fuori qualcuno per cui vincere! Fa una fondazione per bambini malati che aspettano i tuoi soldi per sopravvivere! Gioca per loro! Farà male da cani quando perderai, ma fidati che ne sarà valsa la pena per le volte che invece vincerai.’ - Sascha rimase a bocca aperta a fissarlo, dimenticandosi di insaponarsi. Nick rise.   
\- Ti ha dato uno scopo! - Riassunse esterrefatto di come fosse riuscito a motivarlo. Se avrebbe funzionato, John probabilmente aveva regalato alla storia del tennis un formidabile numero uno!  
\- Speriamo! Sto avviando il progetto, era una grande idea e quindi ci provo. Spero di non infilarmi in una cosa più grande di me! - Sascha si rianimò tornando alla leggerezza e positività che cercava di mantenere al di fuori del campo.   
\- Stai facendo la cosa giusta! Già in questo torneo si è vista la differenza! Vedrai che andrà bene! -   
Nick sorrise intenerito del suo incoraggiamento e così decise di suggellare quella pace e di consolare il perdente.   
Chiuse il proprio rubinetto e ancora insaponato si infilò sotto quello di Sascha andando con la bocca dritto sulla sua.   
Lo baciò e Sascha l’accolse fremendo dal desiderio, felice che si lasciasse finalmente andare e che non ci fosse ragione al mondo per non farlo.  
Le mani di Sascha lisciarono la sua pelle accompagnando l’acqua a togliergli il sapone, mentre quelle di Nick spruzzavano la boccetta di shampoo sui capelli di Sascha strofinando la cute coi polpastrelli distrattamente. I due risero mentre lui cercava di baciarlo e lavarlo contemporaneamente, alla fine dovettero interrompersi e riprendere una volta che l’operazione fu completa e di nuovo sotto l’acqua che lavava via tutto.   
I loro corpi caldi e bagnati scivolavano uno sull’altro, le mani si carezzavano intimamente dandosi piacere a vicenda e le labbra non volevano saperne di staccarsi. L’eccitazione li colse inesorabili, così le lingue smisero di giocare insieme il secondo match della giornata e Sascha incapace di resistere si chinò sulle ginocchia davanti a lui, lo spinse contro la parete e carezzandogli il petto lasciò che la propria bocca si perdesse sul suo inguine da cui bevve l’acqua pulita della doccia, la schiuma ormai completamente andata via. Nick abbandonò la nuca all’indietro prendendosi il proprio meritato premio per la semifinale vinta e gemendo accompagnò i movimenti della testa di Sascha.   
Il piacere presto crebbe nella sua bocca, tanto che ad un certo punto dovette staccarlo poco gentilmente tirandogli leggermente i capelli sulla nuca. Sascha si eccitò ancora di più e memore delle molte volte insieme, si tirò su subito, si mise di schiena ed appoggiando mani e faccia contro la parete scivolosa con l’acqua che scendeva solo su una parte dei loro corpi, si inarcò verso di lui.   
Nick, eccitato da morire, lo prese per un fianco, con l’altra mano si afferrò il membro duro e lo indirizzò dentro di lui. Con le dita allargò il suo ingresso dove fece scendere un poco di sapone liquido che aiutò a completare l’atto.  
Una spinta ed era già tutto dentro. Nick sogghignò dicendosi che col lubrificante era tutta un’altra cosa che con dita e saliva.   
Sascha non si tese nemmeno, si rilassò subito spingendo le natiche contro il suo bacino, gli venne incontro e con un sospiro lo incitò a muoversi.  
\- Non ce la faccio più... - Una mano si teneva sulla parete, l’altra si masturbava. Questo fu abbastanza per Nick che prese a muoversi in lui con impeto subito potente, dentro e fuori come se fosse una finale di tennis da vincere assolutamente.   
La passione ed il fuoco divamparono in loro e Sascha si ubriacò di quei suoi modi grezzi e focosi che gli avevano subito fatto perdere la testa.  
L’eccitazione salì anche davanti e la combinazione dei due piaceri attivi nel suo corpo lo portò presto a non capire più niente e perdersi in un orgasmo senza precedenti. Da come lo sentì gemere forte, Nick capì che questa volta doveva essere stata fantastica e stuzzicato da questo si abbandonò al piacere che lo colse poco dopo con una scarica violenta che fece tremare ogni nervo.   
Dopo che venne anche lui ci mise un paio di minuti a riprendersi, forse erano stati secondi, ma per lui fu un’eternità.   
Ci mise un po’ a rimettersi e a capire che fra le mani stringeva Sascha e che le sue labbra erano sul suo collo, che era abbandonato su di lui e che per questo ora stava divinamente.   
Era stata una splendida giornata, aveva vinto una semifinale di un master mille e aveva rifatto sesso con il suo amante preferito. Cosa volere di più?   
Per il momento era convinto non si potesse chiedere altro alla vita che finalmente aveva smesso, almeno per ora, di essere stronza con lui.   
Sascha si girò fra le sue braccia e lo strinse forte circondandogli la testa con le braccia, gli nascose il viso contro il suo collo e gli baciò l’orecchio. Non dissero niente, rimasero così per un po’, dolcemente, silenziosi. Poi si separarono, chiusero la doccia e andarono a vestirsi ridendo e scherzando insieme.   
Era di nuovo tutto a posto, ma lo era davvero od ormai avevano complicato già troppo le cose? 


	5. Adesso sì che lo capisco!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Nick e Sascha d'accordo sul gestire la loro relazione che praticamente diventa un rapporto aperto. Inizialmente Sascha pensava di poterlo fare per non chiudere definitivamente con Nick, ma poi capisce che non è molto semplice e così mentre si giostra fra questo nuovo sistema, trova il metodo migliore per riuscirci: Dominic! Nel frattempo si inserisce Grigor nel trio già complicato così.

5\. ADESSO SÌ CHE LO CAPISCO!

  
[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/64f249e1aa93fcbe558e4152367df38f/tumblr_p5r7nuNVmo1rmdmxco2_1280.png) [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/750109278f70cce80cdda08c960499c3/tumblr_p5r7nuNVmo1rmdmxco3_1280.png) [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8d79591d1e4fef58a745d273f7c2409f/tumblr_p5r7nuNVmo1rmdmxco5_1280.png)   
[ ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/9e60bd48593be52d134974f15a7a0756/tumblr_owpq9nNPMC1vdty3ao2_540.gif) [ ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/69a091ffbd0466a2df73e2f8f3e66c58/tumblr_owpq9nNPMC1vdty3ao3_540.gif)   
[ ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/b1f3625e6097a63575f0ece25588ce31/tumblr_p2x8aeDcd21rmdmxco1_1280.png) [](http://78.media.tumblr.com/549111ddff73476229fcd53901982345/tumblr_p2x8aeDcd21rmdmxco2_1280.png)   
  


  
Ora lo capiva meglio.   
Sascha all’inizio non aveva capito come poteva Nick andare con altri mentre era con lui, ma poi aveva capito.  
   
Le finali di Londra furono provvidenzialmente senza Nick perché aveva dovuto finire la stagione un po’ prima per via dell’infortunio riacutizzato.   
Così dopo la Cina non l’aveva più incrociato. Ogni tanto si scrivevano, ma Nick era molto lunatico ed era capace di non farsi vivo per settimane, questo all’inizio aveva fatto infuriare Sascha che gli aveva scritto uno di quei messaggi gelidi che il Polo Nord a confronto non era niente, poi aveva capito perché Nick glielo aveva spiegato alla sua maniera. Brutale e scocciato, ma l’aveva fatto.   
‘Siamo mica sposati!’  
Con questo aveva capito che se Nick non faceva così, ovvero non spariva ogni tanto, poi si legava troppo. Era uno dei suoi tanti sistemi, così si era buttato su Domi di riflesso ed era stato con lui ore a spettegolare sul circuito intero, su chi secondo lui era gay e quali coppie nascoste esistevano.  
Avevano tirato su una teoria molto fantasiosa e divertente su Rafa, Roger e Nole perché uno sosteneva che Rafa se la facesse con Roger, e su questo erano entrambi ormai convinti, però l’altro era dubbioso sul ruolo di Nole il quale era chiaro non ci stava ad essere messo da parte ed avendo un po’ di rapporti tesi con Roger ed invece essendo in adorazione con Rafa, la cosa non poteva non dar da pensare.   
\- Insomma c’è da scriverci su un libro! - Esclamò ridendo Domi, Sascha lo vide divertito, il suo viso illuminato in una bella risata e si rilassò.   
Con Nick era un terno al lotto, tendenzialmente con lui era allegro e stavano bene insieme, ma c’erano volte che gli girava male e lo faceva impazzire.   
Mentre con Domi andava sempre bene, non c’era un momento in cui lui non fosse divertito e felice e fosse rilassato con lui.  
Stare con lui era così semplice. Era come la cura anti-Nick!  
\- Comunque parlando d’altro... sono sicuro che tu sia il preferito di Rafa fra noi giovani! - Domi si voltò a guardarlo come se fosse impazzito, mentre bloccava il gioco alla play a cui stavano giocando prima di andare a dormire. Questo a Sascha ricordava il suo primo bacio con Nick, anche la posizione era simile solo che era Sascha quello seduto per terra, ora, mentre Domi era steso a pancia in giù sul letto e spuntava accanto al suo viso.   
I due si guardarono, l’austriaco era sorpreso e convinto che scherzasse, ma Sascha si fece serio seppure rimanesse con una luce negli occhi chiari.   
\- Dai, non prendermi in giro! Lui adora anche Grigor per esempio! - Sascha cominciava a detestare Grigor, tutti parlavano bene di lui, tutti lo adoravano! Ma che palle!   
\- Beh, è diverso. Prendi le partite in Laver Cup, a te era lì a darti tanti consigli in partita, a me invece era Roger! - Domi ricordò i momenti citati e rimase sospeso in un universo parallelo con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia. - E quando ci incontra in gruppo per presentazioni od eventi con te sorride, scherza e parla di più che con altri a meno che non ci sia Roger... - Nole era fermo da molti mesi per cui non potevano parlare molto delle loro dinamiche perché ultimamente non ne avevano viste. - Insomma, ti adora e si vede! Sono sicuro che sei il suo protetto nella sua testa! Vede un grande potenziale e caratterialmente sei così facile da adorare! - Domi arrossì e lasciò perdere il gioco abbandonando infatti il joystick per guardare Sascha, anch’egli aveva già messo giù il gioco per guardarlo, ora erano piuttosto vicini e non accennavano a distogliere gli sguardi o cambiare posizioni.   
Non avevano più fatto nulla dopo la Laver Cup, però i rapporti erano stati sempre ottimi. Avevano fatto finta di nulla riguardo il sesso, ma ora la tensione erotica tornava prepotente. Più che tensione erotica era quasi...   
“Voglia di dolcezza e di strapazzarlo di baci!” Pensò Sascha convinto e senza vergogna.   
\- Pensi... pensi davvero che sono facile da adorare? - Chiese arrossendo timido.   
“Se fa così come resisto?” Così pensando Sascha decise di rispondere allungandosi verso di lui e baciandolo.   
Perché farlo se con Nick andava tutto più o meno come programmato? Perché sì, perché poteva e gli andava.   
Non era impegnato con Nick, per cui se voleva baciare un altro era suo diritto farlo.  
Fu una specie di prova per sé stesso, per capire come Nick ci riusciva e perché e nel farlo comprese.   
Fu una sensazione euforica che gli diede immediatamente alla testa.   
Il punto non era volerlo, il punto era essere talmente liberi di poter fare qualunque cosa, qualunque. Niente regole.   
Questo dava alla testa, ti ubriacava, ti trasformava.   
“Chi me lo impedisce? Perché non dovrei? Voglio farlo e posso. Punto. Ora capisco meglio quel disgraziato di Nick!”  
Lo capì ancora meglio quando dopo il bacio e l’intreccio di lingue calmo e dolce, Sascha si girò e salì sul letto con Domi, ricoprendolo col suo corpo fino a prendersi cura di lui come quella volta a Praga.   
Domi non disse nulla, ma ci aveva sperato tanto. Non era facile per lui vivere quel genere di cose e dopo aver visto e provato, dopo averlo voluto per tanto tempo e non aver osato chiederlo o fare il primo passo, non poteva tirarsi indietro.   
Non sapeva cosa gli passava per la testa e se l’avrebbe rifatto, non voleva pretendere nulla, nessuna relazione o cosa impegnativa. Entrambi avevano il tennis per la testa e forse anche delle ragazze con cui passare provvisoriamente ed apparentemente il tempo, perciò non pretendeva nulla. Solo di potersi perdere in lui ogni tanto.   
Lui che gli aveva fatto perdere la testa prepotentemente in un modo che nemmeno lui aveva mai capito come.   
  
Sascha era seduto e lo guardava dormire beato e contento, nudo a pancia in giù sotto le lenzuola. Un viso così sereno.   
Sorrise nel vederlo e gli alzò le coperte sulle spalle, poi prese il telefono e scrisse a Nick.   
‘Che fai?’   
Poco dopo:  
‘Ho la mano di una tizia sul mio uccello!’  
Sascha dapprincipio sentì l’istinto di mandarlo a cagare, poi però fece la foto a Domi e gliela mandò.   
Nick così fece la foto alla mano della ragazza sul proprio pene che faticava a mettersi in tiro.   
‘Vedo che non godi come ho goduto io!’ Rispose scherzando acido. Nick mise degli smile rotolanti.  
‘Se mi mandi una tua foto magari acceleriamo il processo!’   
La cosa davvero divertente era che tutto questo avveniva mentre Nick si faceva fare del sesso orale da una.   
Sascha ridendo si fece la foto al proprio membro ormai non più duro perché già soddisfatto e gliela mandò.   
‘Però dovrai usare l’immaginazione perché l’ho già svuotato tutto nel dolce Domi!’  
Sascha sapeva di usare Domi come anti-Nick, ma aveva appena visto quanto funzionava bene. Nick non avrebbe smesso con i suoi modi da stronzo convinto, pensava davvero che quello fosse l’unico modo per non soffrire un giorno, così doveva premunirsi ed aveva appena visto che quel metodo funzionava.   
‘Immaginazione usata bene!’   
Disse dopo un po’, Sascha scoppiò a ridere e mise giù il telefono per poi accoccolarsi contro Domi alla ricerca di dolci e tenere coccole, tutto quello che non poteva mai avere da Nick e che mai avrebbe avuto.   
“Sopravvivenza, ecco cos’è! Con Nick potrebbe essere una relazione favolosa oppure un autentico disastro, mentre cerco di non morire nel scoprirlo, devo sopravvivere. E Domi è la mia sopravvivenza!”  
Così dicendo sentì l’amico rilassarsi nel sonno e cambiare posizione per farlo stare più comodo.   
“Come il diavolo e l’acqua santa!”  
Pensò sorridendo.  
  
  
Nick sembrava al settimo cielo dopo aver visto che anche Sascha aveva preso la sua stessa strada, questo lo rilassava al punto che scherzava ancora di più con lui, ridevano insieme e facevano i buffoni ogni volta che potevano.  
Paradossalmente il loro rapporto non era mai andato meglio e solo perché entrambi andavano con altri quando gli andava e quindi non si consideravano impegnati.   
“È più come avere l’amante piuttosto che il ragazzo! È proprio quello che volevo. Io sono tipo da amante, non da compagno!”  
Per lui era essenziale, così non si sentiva legato ed era sicuro di non starci male un giorno.   
Non poteva sopportare altri dolori, sconfitte morali, perdite affettive. Non poteva, non voleva.   
Quando la pallina di Sascha lo colpì lui si stese a terra facendo la sceneggiata del moribondo, non avrebbe di certo immaginato che poi Sascha superasse la rete e gli si spalmasse sopra per giocare al dottore.   
\- Guarda che dopo voglio il resto della cura, eh? - Disse mentre gli metteva le mani addosso una volta che lui gli era steso con la testa sul petto. Sascha si alzò ridendo solare e divertito, aveva un viso bellissimo ma quando rideva era ancora meglio. Nick fu soccorso anche da Grigor in quell’occasione il compagno di Sascha per la partita di intrattenimento.   
Così si ritrovò le dolci mani di Grigor da una parte e quelle maliziose di Sascha dall’altra a tirarlo su ed in un momento, mentre passava da uno all’altro con lo sguardo, pensava che quasi quasi risparmiava Thanasi per un po’ per provarne un altro.   
Fu solo un pensiero veloce che sul momento non approfondì, se non poi qualche giorno dopo a Melbourne quando in partita uno contro l’altro si trovarono ad instaurare qualcosa, qualcosa di magico e speciale.   
Nick non l’aveva cercato davvero e nemmeno voluto.   
Era solo capitato e se doveva rifletterci sul come, non ne aveva la minima idea, ma da bravo australiano cavalcava l’onda quando si presentava.   
  
\- Sei stato eccezionale, meritavi quanto me! Davvero complimenti! - Ripeté dolcemente Grigor mentre si toglieva la divisa da tennis nello spogliatoio dopo averlo raggiunto.   
Nick sussultò e sorrise sorpreso, l’aveva coccolato molto in campo ed i due si erano non solo abbracciati in modo davvero sentito, ma anche si erano parlati e fatti dei bei complimenti l’un l’altro, guardandosi vicini in viso, quasi baciandosi se non fossero stati in mezzo al campo davanti a chissà quante persone.   
Ne era uscito sorpreso e scosso, ora che Grigor sembrava voler continuare su quella via si trovò a pensare inebetito e colto totalmente alla sprovvista:   
“Ma cosa mi sono perso?” Perché in due secondi per lui fu chiaro che Grigor ci stava teneramente provando con lui.   
Gli occhi scesero sul suo fisico ora nudo, Nick poteva andare già sotto la doccia ma l’aveva aspettato quando l’aveva sentito parlargli.   
Insieme si avviarono.   
Grigor aveva un corpo a dir poco perfetto. Muscoloso e forte al punto giusto, non troppo pompato od eccessivo, anche l’altezza era perfetta. Le spalle larghe, la vita stretta, un sedere sodo.  
Per non parlare del suo bel viso maturo e delicato, lo poteva considerare canonicamente bello, specie con quel po’ di barba sul viso.   
\- Anche tu lo sei stato, sono sicuro sarai il prossimo numero uno, sei il più pronto fra tutti! - Erano cose che si dicevano, ma nel suo caso se non le pensava davvero non gliele sentivi dire. Grigor fu investito da un’ondata di calore e si girò di spalle per nascondere la famosa ondata nel complimento inaspettato e piacevole.  
Nella mente, nella pelle, ancora le proprie braccia intorno al suo collo e le sue intorno alla propria vita. Voleva tornare in quella posizione e farsi guardare di nuovo da vicino.  
\- Ho sentito che la tua fondazione va bene... - Disse Grigor cercando di cambiare discorso, quando si girò per parlargli sperava di non avere l’erezione troppo dritta, ma fece un salto poco mascolino nel vederselo nella doccia vicina e Nick rise.   
\- Ti ho spaventato? Era per parlare meglio! - Grigor avrebbe sudato se non fosse stato sotto la doccia e rise nervoso.   
\- No no, non preoccuparti. Comunque sono contento che ti diverti a giocare, si vede che adesso ti piace di più, sembra tu abbia trovato una vocazione, qualcosa che prima ti mancava! -   
\- Mi hai osservato e studiato per bene, eh? - Disse provocante ed ammiccante, Grigor arrossì. - Mi piace. - E l’erezione prese il volo fra le gambe, Nick non poté non notarla e con una mano sul suo fianco così quasi per caso, lo spostò prendendo il suo shampoo: - Scusa, ho dimenticato la mia roba, posso? - Grigor non capiva nemmeno di che diavolo parlava, non aveva mai subito il fascino di qualcuno così. Gli piaceva osservare i corpi più o meno perfetti degli altri colleghi, si perdeva a fantasticarci su, per esempio con Rafa ci aveva anche sbavato su, ma non aveva mai pensato ci fosse qualcosa dietro. Ora con Nick era diverso, era più forte, aveva qualcosa nei suoi modi che lo attirava da morire e non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso o a non pensare a lui.   
Quando aveva giocato quella bellissima partita e l’aveva vinta, alla fine aveva chiaramente pensato che non voleva finisse mai.   
Non sapeva cosa gli stava succedendo, non si era mai detto ‘forse sono gay’, aveva anche avuto una storia impegnativa con Maria. Però la fissa dei corpi maschili non gli aveva mai acceso una lampadina, fino ad ora e a quella vicinanza con Nick che voleva fosse più irriverente.   
Era in attesa di qualcosa di più quando Nick tornò a sforare il proprio spazio per prendere la saponetta dalle sue mani, quella con cui Grigor si era appena strofinato il corpo ipnotizzando un Nick malizioso.   
Le mani sulle sue per prendergliela, esitò e ci rimase qualche secondo di troppo. Grigor si morse istintivamente il labbro non respirando.  
Ok, lo voleva. Adesso non c’era niente da fraintendere.   
Lo capì in un’ondata improvvisa ed innegabile, di quelle rivelazioni mistiche che anche se sei stato miscredente da una vita, poi puoi solo crederci.   
Nick ebbe conferma nel sentire la punta della sua erezione dritta e dura sfiorare la sua e non trattenne l’occhiolino nel prendergli definitivamente la saponetta.   
Se la passò addosso continuando a guardarlo in silenzio, trovando quel sistema migliore che il riempirlo di parole ubriacanti.  
“Se gli salto addosso mi si inginocchia davanti, ma voglio cuocerlo un po’. Non mi è mai capitato uno che sbavasse così per me. Con Sascha è diverso, ci ho provato io per primo e anche le altre volte è stato qualcosa di vicendevole e naturale. Ma Grigor sembra proprio cotto. È una sensazione davvero bella!”  
Quando gli restituì la saponetta si spalmò su di lui per metterla al suo posto, lo toccò col proprio corpo e si preoccupò di girare il viso verso il suo e guardarlo, sorrise soffermandosi a quella vicinanza da togliere il fiato. In effetti, Grigor non respirava e le sue labbra erano anche schiuse in attesa. Attesa.   
Per un momento Nick pensò a Sascha senza rendersene conto e appena affiorò il suo viso reagì d’istinto aderendo le labbra a quelle di Grigor che voleva proprio quello.  
Fu semplicemente meraviglioso sentire quel contatto così delicato, timido e dolce.   
Fu attraversato da una violenta scarica elettrica che lo eccitò, ma dopo quel bacio a fior di labbra, senza usare nemmeno la lingua, si separò e tornò alla propria doccia, si sciacquò guardandolo in crisi profonda ed eccitato ed ammiccò ancora.   
Grigor sorrise ebete, non disse nulla, non ne ebbe la forza, la testa era completamente vuota.   
Il silenzio la fece da padrone fino a che si salutarono separandosi fuori dallo spogliatoio. 


	6. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha, Nick ed il breve epilogo che in realtà è un altro inizio...

EPILOGO. 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev14.png)   
  


\- E così alla fine hai ceduto, eh? - Disse acido Sascha al telefono poiché non aveva l’occasione di vederlo, ormai era tornato a casa uscendo prima di lui dal torneo.   
\- Di cosa parli? - Chiese Nick sulla via di casa, Canberra.   
Sascha rise di gusto.   
\- Non provarci, ti conosco ormai! So perfettamente quali sono i contatti ed i modi da preparazione! -   
\- Preparazione per cosa? - Nick stava cercando di non ridere.   
\- Per saltargli addosso! Allora, com’è perdersi fra le braccia di una persona dolce? È o non è una droga? Voglio dire, la passione ed il fuoco è una figata, ma la dolcezza... - Nick decise di non tirarla per le lunghe, ormai Sascha lo conosceva davvero così bene che poteva capire da un abbraccio cosa aveva fatto.   
\- Non ci ho scopato, ma penso che assaggerò la famosa dolcezza! Hai ragione, ogni tanto ci stanno bene le coccole! - Sascha scoppiò a ridere pensando fra sé e sé che non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentirgli dire una cosa simile.   
-  Beh, non ti preoccupare, per esperienza so che non potrai più farne a meno! - Nick sapeva che lo diceva per fargli capire che non erano legati, proprio come voleva. Sogghignò compiaciuto della sua collaborazione in quel senso.   
\- Vuoi dire che la passione ed il fuoco non ti serviranno più? - Sascha si morse il labbro al telefono dall’altra parte del mondo.   
\- Mai detto questo, solo che ogni tanto ci va uno ed ogni tanto l’altro. O magari sei tu che non hai già più voglia di me? - Sascha fu più diretto e Nick si mise una mano fra le gambe toccandosi divertito ed eccitato alle sue allusioni provocatorie.   
\- Io ho sempre voglia di te, specie se te la spassi anche con gli altri! - Sascha ridacchiò scuotendo la testa mentre la sua mano faceva esattamente la stessa cosa nella comodità del suo divano.   
Non ne sarebbe mai uscito, probabilmente, ma con qualche trucco poteva colmare quello che Nick non sembrava disposto a dargli ora e mai.   
“Per il momento va bene così, quando mi stuferò di avere il fuoco da uno e la dolcezza dall’altro, ci penserò!”  
Nick invece era di un avviso diverso.   
“Se posso avere chiunque io desideri, perché diavolo dovrei averne uno solo?”   
Del resto, lui era maledettamente libero di fare tutto quel cavolo che gli pareva, perciò le chiacchiere stavano a zero.   
Se non altro in quel momento era convinto così, forse un giorno sarebbe cambiato qualcosa. Forse.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fic si conclude qua, ma è aperta a moltissimi seguiti (che per ora non ho fatto ma conoscendomi farò. Probabilmente nell'arco di qualche giorno di ispirazione folle!). Come sempre sono brava ad incasinare le idee sulle coppie, se siete confusi e leggete le mie fic, poi lo sarete ancora di più. Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno seguito. Per sapere cosa scrivo e cosa pubblico, seguite la mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/  
> Baci Akane


End file.
